Carboncillo, vino y sangre
by Lukita.Otaku
Summary: AU: Hannibal, un pintor, contrata a Will, un estudiante universitario sin ingresos para que haga de modelo para él.
1. Carboncillo, parte 1

**No sé que va a salir de esto, pero pienso continuarlo y van a acabar juntos. Con el tiempo.**

* * *

\- Gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda y levanta el brazo. Un poco más alto. Así. Bien. No te muevas.

Will se quedó quieto, mientras que Hannibal hacía un boceto. Tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que posaba para aquel artista, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía de aquella manera. Desnudo, con una corona de laurel en la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada penetrante del otro hombre meterse dentro de su cuerpo, mirando debajado de su piel. Respiró hondo. _Necesitas el dinero, Will._ se recordó así mismo. _Sí, necesitas el dinero y él no es como otros. No te mira con lujuria._

No, no lo miraba así. Lo miraba con la curiosidad de alguien que nunca había visto solo al modelo, a la estatua humana que adoptaba la pose que él quisiera; sino que en vez de eso, podía ver a la persona. El moreno no sabía que pensar al respecto. Volvió a respirar hondo y suspiró.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el otro, levantando la vista de su cuaderno para mirarle directamente a los ojos.- No paras de tragar saliva y respirar hondo. ¿Ocurre algo?

 _Mierda. No me mires fijamente a los ojos. No. Joder._ pensó. Rompió el contacto visual y pensó en negar con la cabeza hasta que recordó que estaba posando.

\- Estoy bien.- contestó de manera seca. Pudo ver cómo el dibujante levantaba una ceja, escéptico. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y volvió su atención al dibujo. Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Hannibal abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el estómago de Will se adelantó, gruñendo por no haber almorzado aquel día. El de ojos azules se sonrojó un poco y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del artista.

\- Ya he terminado, puedes vestirte.

Will asintió y bajó del taburete en el que estaba. Movió el cuello lentamente para desentumecerlo y buscó con la mirada su mochila. Cuando la encontró, la cogió y dirigió su mirada al otro, que le observaba detenidamente.

\- Eh... ¿Te importa?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza su mochila, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, perdona.- sonrió y apartó la mirada. Ninguno de los dos entendía a qué había venido aquel arrebato de vergüenza y Will suspiró. _Es porque estoy cansado. Solo es eso._ se dijo. Terminó de vestirse y se acercó al de cabello rubio.

\- Aquí tienes.- Hannibal le dio el dinero acordado por el trabajo. El americano lo contó rápidamente y procedió a salir del estudio, con su estómago aún rugiendo, pero antes de llegar a abrir la puerta, la voz del otro resonó tras él.

\- Si quieres, puedo invitarte a cenar.

Will giró la cabeza.

\- No hace falta, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. No quiero molestar.

Hannibal negó con la cabeza.

\- No es molestia, William. Considéralo un extra por el hecho de que el modelaje no haya sido como los otros.

La idea daba vueltas en la cabeza del moreno. Comida gratis. Siendo un universitario sin ingresos la comida gratis siempre era bien recibida. Eso tenía bastantes pros. Además, viendo cómo vestía el pintor, seguramente sería comida de una calidad decente. Estaba decidido, entonces.

\- De acuerdo. ¿A dónde vamos?

En la boca de Hannibal apareció una sonrisa victoriosa.


	2. Carboncillo, parte 2

**Eh, bueno, hola, aquí estoy otra vez. Un par de cosas antes de empezar:**

 **1\. Los capítulos no van a ser demasiado largos (de momento), ¡lo siento! unu**

 **2\. Actualizaré la historia e intentaré poner un capítulo nuevo los fines de semana (he empezado las clases y entre semana apenas tengo tiempo libre).**

 **Dicho esto, ¡aquí os dejo el capítulo 2!**

* * *

Esto no era lo que se esperaba. Había supuesto que la invitación sería a una cafetería o algún restaurante, no a su casa. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Will. Esperó a que el otro hombre abriera la puerta principal y entrara. El moreno se quedó un momento en la puerta, dudando si finalmente entrar o irse. El hambre y la idea de comida casera y calentita le hicieron moverse hacia el interior del domicilio. Cerró la puerta y andó por el pasillo hasta donde escuchó ruido, descubriendo una pequeña sala de estar. Hannibal estaba dejando sus materiales en una mesa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Will para que él hiciese lo mismo. El de ojos azules caminó perezosamente y dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a la mesa. Examinó la sala con la mirada. Una habitación no demasiado grande, con varias butacas, una mesa de café y una chimenea. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías llenas de libros y cuadros antiguos. Se quedó mirándolos fijamente un segundo, para luego seguir paseando su mirada por el lugar y encontrar un portafolios abierto. El universitario miró al dueño de la casa y Hannibal asintió, dando su consentimiento para poder curiosear en aquella carpeta. Will la cogió con cuidado y empezó a pasar las páginas. Dibujos de obras de arte, prácticas anatómicas y finalmente descubrió que en uno de ellos estaba él. Era el primer dibujo en el que había posado para él, con su ropa normal, las gafas puestas encima de su cabeza a modo de diadema y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Sonrió levemente al recordarlo. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde aquello.

* * *

Todo había comenzado con Alana, una amiga suya, diciéndole que había encontrado a un artista nuevo que pagaba bien por cada sesión. Le dio la dirección de su estudio, ya que no recordaba el número de teléfono. El moreno había decidido pasarse por allí a mirar, con nerviosismo y curiosidad a partes iguales. El estudio estaba abierto, pero no parecía haber nadie dentro. Recordó haberse adentrado en él y esperado un rato hasta que un hombre algo mayor que él salió de una pequeña salita adjunta a la principal con las manos pringadas de rojo y que al verle, abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pe-perdón, la puerta estaba abierta. Eh... Soy amigo de Alana Bloom,- la expresión del otro se relajó- me dijo que estabas buscando un nuevo modelo pero se le olvidó darme tu número de teléfono. Me llamo William Graham...

\- Will.- sonrió- Alana me habló de ti ayer. Yo soy Hannibal Lecter, encantado.- le tendió la mano educadamente, pero el americano le dedicó una mirada extraña y no se la estrechó- Ah, perdona. Se ha roto uno de los botes de pintura y he acabado un poco perdido. Voy a lavarme las manos y hablamos del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

El universitario asintió varias veces y esperó un poco más. El pintor volvió con las manos limpias, un cuaderno, un lápiz y un taburete. Le dijo que se sentase y que adoptase la pose que él quisiera. Will estaba confuso. _¿No se supone que te pagan porque adoptes la pose que el artista quiere?_ pensó. Se encogió de hombros y lo hizo. Se puso las gafas en la cabeza, para que su vista descansase un poco. Pasó un rato inmóvil, hasta que Hannibal dijo:

\- Ya está. Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono y este es el pago de hoy.- le dio el dinero y un pequeño trozo de papel.

\- Eh... ¿vale?

 _¿Así, sin más?_

\- Yo estaré de aquí todos los días de cuatro de la tarde hasta las ocho y media. Pásate cuando quieras.

\- De acuerdo, gracias. ¿Lecter?

\- Llámame Hannibal.

* * *

La voz del rubio desde algún lugar de la casa le hizo volver a la realidad. Dejó el portafolios donde lo había encontrado y se dispuso a buscar al otro.


	3. Carboncillo, parte 3

**¡He vuelto! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Lamento que sean tan cortos, pero no tengo casi tiempo para escribir ;u;.**

 **Bueno, mejor me callo ya y os dejo leer :D.**

* * *

La cocina, al igual que el resto de la casa, era grande y estaba decorada de una manera elegante, tal y como Will había supuesto. El pintor estaba sacando una bandeja llena de carne cruda del frigorífico y la dejó en la encimera, seguida de otros ingredientes. El moreno se quedó parado, observándole.

\- Em... ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No hace falta, gracias. Siéntate allí, si quieres.- dijo Hannibal mientras señalaba un taburete con un gesto de la mano.

\- Insisto. Pensé que me ibas a invitar a una cafetería, no que ibas a cocinar para mí. Me gustaría ayudar...

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso, puedes cortar la verdura.

Will asintió y se lavó las manos. El otro le tendió un cuchillo y le indicó que se pusiese a su lado. El de ojos azules lo hizo y empezó a cortar lentamente. No hablaron. No les hacía falta. En un momento dado, los brazos de ambos se rozaron. Hannibal pareció no darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo, el estudiante se paró un momento a observarlo. Se fijó en sus manos, en cómo trataban la carne que estaban cortando, con mimo y delicadeza. Eran grandes y, a pesar de tener algunos callos, debido a su pasión por la pintura, parecían ser suaves.

Will dejó de mirar, pensando si el dibujante se habría dado cuenta y si estaría molesto por ello. Retomó su tarea de cortar las verduras y en un despiste, pasó su dedo demasiado cerca de la hoja, haciéndose un corte. La sangre no tardó en brotar. El más joven soltó un taco.

\- Joder, me he cortado. ¿Dónde puedo lavarme las manos?

El otro levantó la mirada y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Cogió la mano del moreno con suavidad y la examinó.

\- No es demasiado profundo, pero deberíamos curarlo cuanto antes.- comenzó a andar sin soltar la mano de Will, que le siguió sin decir nada, ligeramente sorprendido por la reacción del otro. Hannibal sacó un pequeño botiquín de uno de los armarios. Le puso desinfectante en la herida, a pesar de las quejas del otro y finalmente, le puso una tirita. El americano murmuró un pequeño "gracias" y movió los dedos lentamente, viendo como la tirita se arrugaba y contraía con cada movimiento que hacía. Suspiró pesadamente.

\- Lo siento. Quería ayudar.

\- Lo has hecho.

El de ojos azules soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Claro que sí.- dijo.

Hannibal decidió no responder.

* * *

Tras el incidente, el universitario decidió sentarse en el taburete y dedicarse a observar al otro cocinar. La cena estuvo lista poco después, con una presentación en los platos digna de un restaurante. Comieron y hablaron de temas banales.

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero eso estaba demasiado rico.- dijo Will cuando terminó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hacía bastante que no comía tanto ni de tanta calidad.- Si me vuelves a invitar algún día, no me negaré.

\- Me halagas.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- No lo dudo.


	4. Carboncillo, parte 4

**¡Hola! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Después de haber cenado con Lecter, ambos habían estado hablando tranquilamente, con una copa de vino en la mano (un vino que el universitario supo solo con probarlo, debía ser caro), sentados en una gran sala de estar. Al principio, el moreno se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar, rodeado de tanto lujo, sin embargo, el otro se había esforzado por hacer que se sintiese como en su propia casa (aunque, obviamente, sin llegar a hacer nada que pudiese considerarse de mala educación). Hablaron. Dios, hablaron tanto, sobre tantas cosas. ¿Quién diría que no eran amigos de toda la vida? Pero en realidad, era el más joven el que hablaba. El otro solo escuchaba, escuchaba y asentía y cuando el de ojos azules dejaba de hablar, le daba más tema de conversación. La única razón de aquello era que Hannibal era una persona curiosa. Sentía una curiosidad genuina por Will Graham y con cada cosa nueva que aprendía acerca de él, más interesante le parecía. El tema derivó a las relaciones sociales. A Alana.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Alana?- preguntó el rubio.

\- En el instituto, íbamos a la misma clase. Creo que fue la primera persona que hizo un esfuerzo por intentar conocerme.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con ella?

Will le miró, sorprendido.

\- Bu- bueno. Somos amigos, aunque...

\- ¿Te gustaría ser algo más?- en los ojos del lituano apareció un brillo extraño.

\- No. Sí. Joder, no lo sé.- dejó la copa de vino vacía sobre una mesita y se pasó manos por la cara.- A ver, no me importaría ser algo más. Quiero decir, es muy guapa, y muy inteligente pero creo que su forma de ser no es compatible con la mía.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Está estudiando psicología. Siente curiosidad por cómo funciona mi mente y, aunque ella no quiera, me acaba psicoanalizando. Y no me gusta que me psicoanalicen.

Un silencio un algo incómodo se apoderó de la sala.

\- ¿Y cuál dirías que es nuestra relación, Will?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Al principio quería mantenerlo en lo profesional, sin embargo, has acabado por parecerme interesante.- confesó, sin saber muy bien por qué, probablemente culpa del vino.

\- Me alegra que me consideres interesante.

\- Lo eres. Aunque apenas sé nada sobre ti. Dime... ¿tienes familia?¿Hermanos?

\- Tenía. Una hermana, Mischa.

\- ¿"Tenías"? ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Murió hace bastantes años.

\- Lo siento mucho.- el moreno se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema.

\- Ya lo he superado, pero gracias.- sonrió- ¿Otra copa?

Will negó con la cabeza y se fijó en la hora por primera vez en toda la noche. Eran pasadas las doce.

\- Creo que debería volver ya a casa. Mañana tengo clase temprano.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi?

\- No, prefiero caminar.

\- De acuerdo.- el universitario recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, acompañado por su anfitrión. Se despidieron y el moreno puso rumbo a su apartamento. Llegó un cuarto de hora después, empapado por una lluvia repentina y lamentando no haber aceptado el taxi. Abrió la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañera de piso, que por lo que se podía ver en la penumbra, se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón abrazando a uno de los perros, probablemente esperando a que él llegase a casa. Will sonrió y le pasó una manta por encima. Consiguió llegar hasta su habitación sin pisar a ninguna de sus mascotas y se cambió de ropa. Finalmente, metido en la cama con el pijama puesto y el pelo seco, se quedó mirando al techo durante un buen rato, sin ser capaz de dormirse.

* * *

 **Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, la compañera de piso de Will es Beverly Katz porque es un personaje que me gusta bastante y creo que los dos son buenos amigos. Así que sí, va a aparecer de vez en cuando :D.**


	5. Carboncillo, parte 5

**¡Hey! ¡Aquí estoy otra vez! Antes de nada, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! ¡Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando esta historia :D! Dicho esto, os dejo seguir leyendo. Ciao!**

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la cena y en ese periodo de tiempo, Will había ido a cenar a casa del otro varias veces más. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Casi todos los martes, después de posar para él, iban caminando hasta casa del pintor, preparaban la cena juntos (a veces, cuando eran platos sencillos) y comían mientras charlaban. El moreno nunca había pensado que acabaría sintiéndose tan cercano al otro, sobretodo teniendo los problemas que tenía para socializar.

En ese momento, Will se dirigía al estudio, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Estaba contento de poder tener a alguien a quien poder llamar amigo, aparte de Alana.

El hecho de haber pensado en ella pareció invocarla. El de ojos azules se fijó en que estaba en la puerta del estudio de Hannibal, con una expresión extraña en la cara. Aquella expresión le dio un mal presentimiento. Se acercó a ella como se acercaría a un animal gruñendo, con mucho cuidado.

\- Alana.- intentó formar una sonrisa.

\- Will.- respuesta seca. Él tragó saliva. Está cabreada.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La estudiante de psicología enarcó una ceja.

No está cabreada. Está muy cabreada.

\- Tú. Y Hannibal.

\- ¿Querías decirnos algo? Podemos subir y hablar los tres y...

\- No.

Cabreadísima.

\- Mira, Alana, si he hecho algo para enfadarte...

\- No eres solo tú.- dijo y enseguida se calló. Lo sabía.- Es... tu relación con Hannibal.- ella frunció el ceño.- Últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. Apenas hablamos y él ya casi no me llama desde que empezaste a modelar.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él sobre ti o algo? Podría preguntarle si le parece bien que hagamos una sesión los dos...

\- Will, déjalo, puedo hacer esas cosas por mí misma. Lo único que quiero decir es que estoy harta de que me ignoréis. Me he presentado aquí varias veces y no me abre nadie la puerta.

\- Creo que eso deberías hablarlo con él, no conmigo... Además, yo no te ignoro, simplemente he estado muy ocupado con los exámenes y por las tardes he tenido que trabajar.- suspiró- Mira, no quiero perder la amistad que tenemos por una cosa así.

\- Yo tampoco, pero parece que no queréis tener a nadie más alrededor.

El moreno tragó saliva. Pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir. Entendía el porqué del enfado, pero sentía que Alana no estaba siendo justa con él. Pronunció la frase, aún a sabiendas de que podría hacer que se enfadase más, pero el hecho de saber casi con exactitud que estaba en lo cierto le impulsó a hacerlo.

\- ¿De quién estás celosa, Alana?

La otra abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¡No estoy celosa!

\- Sí lo estás, aunque puede que no te des cuenta. ¿Estás celosa de que esté pasando más tiempo con Hannibal que contigo? ¿O es porque quieres acercarte más a él y yo te entorpezco el paso?

Mierda, creo que me he pasado.

Ella le miró. Su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo y cuando ella alzó la mano, no le dio tiempo de esquivar el golpe. Alana levantó la cabeza y se fue, dejando a Will solo, tocándose la mejilla dolorida. El hombre suspiró.

\- Ya está. Ya la he cagado.

El moreno no entró en el estudio. En vez de eso, cambió de rumbo y se perdió entre la multitud.


	6. Carboncillo, parte 6

La barandilla de la escalera era estable. No era de esas que se movían cuando las tocabas. No. Era de esas que estaban bien pegadas a la pared y a cualquier persona a la que le importara Will Graham debía dar gracias porque eso fuese así.

El universitario estaba subiendo (o mejor dicho, intentanto subir) las escaleras que llevaban al estudio. A pesar de que se agarraba a la baranda como si su vida dependiese de ello, dio un traspiés con uno de los escalones. No controlaba su cuerpo y sus movimientos eran torpes, sin ser capaz de hacer un gesto sin tambalearse. Ah, el alcohol. Si Beverly le viera, probablemente le echaría una bronca. Estaría preocupada. El moreno decidió que la llamaría después. Si se acordaba, claro.

Los escalones no parecían terminarse nunca. Otro pensamiento apareció en su mente. Alana. Sí.

La discusión le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría. Por eso se había ido a un bar. Por eso se había acabado emborrachando. Por eso y por su poco aguante con el alcohol. _Joder._ pensó.

No quería ni imaginarse la resaca que tendría al día siguiente.

Llegó por fin al primer piso y apoyó la mano en la puerta. No había llamado, pero la puerta se abrió de todos modos, haciendo que se estrellase contra el pecho de un hombre alto. Levantó la cabeza, sin estar seguro si era aquella la puerta en la que debería estar apoyado o no. Al ver cómo unos ojos oscuros le miraban, se dijo que sí. _Es aquí. Este es Hannibal_. De pronto, se echó a reír. El otro levantó una ceja.

\- Will. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La risa se extinguió.

Por primera vez se preguntó por qué estaba allí. Había pensado que necesitaba hablar con él, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le había llevado a querer hablar con el artista? ¿A querer verle?

Decidió no calentarse la cabeza con eso. Era una visita a un amigo. Una disculpa por no haber estado aquella tarde con él, supuso.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo fue distinto:

\- ...lana.- dijo- He discutido con Alana.- las palabras salieron de su boca rápidas y aplastadas.

El rubio cambió de expresión pero no dijo nada y le acarició el cabello con dulzura. El de ojos azules sonrió ante el contacto y cuando el otro apartó la mano, la atrapó entre las suyas y jugueteó con ella. _Joder, que suave_. El otro no se movió. Will apenas podía pensar por culpa del alcohol. Hannibal seguía quieto, mirándole con algo que no sabía si era curiosidad, asco o hambre. _Estará pensando que estoy borracho. Y tiene razón_. Soltó la mano ajena y escondió las suyas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.- dijo y le agarró del brazo suavemente para ayudarle a bajar las escaleras. El moreno hizo un puchero.

\- He tardado mucho en subirlas...- protestó.

El rubio casi no pudo disimular una sonrisa y atrajo la cabeza del otro a su hombro. El universitario cerró los ojos. _Estable. Como la barandilla._ pensó. Una comparación tonta de un borracho, a quien, sin embargo, le pareció un gran descubrimiento.

* * *

Los perros habían empezado a ladrar, haciendo que Will se despertase. Estaba en un coche y alguien le estaba ayudando a salir de él. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las farolas, pudo ver que la persona que estaba cargando con él era Hannibal. Recordó que había ido a su estudio pero... ¿qué había pasado después? Le dolía la cabeza. _Agh... No voy a volver a beber en la vida..._

\- Puedo... puedo andar... Gracias.- dijo. Tenía la boca pastosa. El dibujante le soltó, pero le ofreció un brazo para que se apoyara. La puerta principal se abrió y pudo ver cómo una silueta en bata bajaba por las escaleras. Tragó saliva varias veces y apretó el brazo del otro más de lo que pretendía. _Beverly me va a matar_.


	7. Carboncillo, parte 7

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez. Pensé que no me daría tiempo por culpa de estudiar para los exámenes, ¡pero he conseguido terminar el capítulo! Y ahora, os dejo leerlo.**

* * *

Y, en efecto, aquella noche hubo un asesinato.

La víctima fue hallada en el suelo, con claras muestras de haber sido pisoteada. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a Beverly Katz. La identidad de la víctima era... la dignidad de Will Graham.

Will no recordaba haber visto a Beverly tan enfadada en su vida. Todo por culpa del dichoso alcohol. El hecho de que a ella no le gustase de que él bebiese más de la cuenta se remontaba a varios años atrás, cuando por culpa de una discusión, Will había bebido tanto que casi había acabado en coma etílico. El moreno le había prometido entonces que no volvería a beber. Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Por los malditos celos de Alana. Se dio la vuelta, quedando de cara al respaldo del sofá y suspiró. Se sentía algo mal por ella a pesar de todo, ya que sabía que en esos momentos su compañera de piso la estaría regañando. O le devolvería la bofetada. Con esos temas, Beverly era algo imprevisible. Cerró los ojos un momento y pudo notar como uno de sus perros (uno de los grandes, probablemente Winston) se subía al sofá y se pegaba a su espalda. La televisión estaba encendida, aunque apenas era un murmullo. Volvió a girarse, siendo incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda en un sofá diminuto con un perro grande al lado. Cuando dirigió una mirada perezosa a la pantalla, descubrió que su dignidad no había sido la única herida mortalmente aquella noche. Un vecino había encontrado un cadáver en un descampado muy cerca de allí. Aparecieron varias imágenes de la escena del crimen, pero no dieron demasiados datos, solo que no había ni sospechoso ni huellas. Aunque Will consideró que había una gran pista en todo ello: el propio cadáver. Lo encontraron tumbado boca arriba entre las malas hierbas, con las manos pegadas a la cara y flores cosidas por todo el cuerpo. En el cuello, en el pecho, en los muslos. Flores. Flores por todas partes. Simplemente, flores.

\- No pude poner un remedio a tu asquerosa cara, así que tuve que taparla. Pero algo puede hacer con tu cuerpo.- murmuró, casi sin querer.

Un dolor punzante en su cabeza. _Nunca más_. hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido y volvió a girarse. _Supongo que el profesor Crawford no vendrá hoy a clase..._ Winston se puso en pie encima del sofá y le lamió la cara.

\- ¿Qué?- se giró por tercera vez consecutiva. El perro dejó de lamerle y le dedicó una mirada, a la que el moreno no pudo resistirse el y acarició la cabeza con cariño. Por fin, el animal bajó del sofá y fue a reunirse con los demás y poco después, su dueño hizo lo mismo. Se puso una chaqueta y los zapatos y abrió la puerta. En cuanto los perros se dieron cuenta, salieron correteando del piso y Will los siguió. Estuvieron paseando durante varias horas, hasta que, por casualidad o destino, acabaron en el escenario del crimen. La zona estaba acordonada con las típicas tiras amarillas. Policías y agentes del FBI invadían el lugar, luces rojas y luces azules alternando. Una silueta familiar entre toda la gente. El hombre estaba hablando con otra persona, a la que no podía verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas. Jack se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y dejó de hablar con el otro. Caminó hasta Will y le estrechó la mano.

\- Hola, Graham. ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí?

\- Estaba paseando a los perros.- los señaló con la mirada- Y me pareció reconocerle, así que decidí pasar a saludar. Supongo que hoy no vendrá a las clases de la tarde, ¿verdad?

El profesor y ex- agente del FBI soltó una risa. La persona con la que había estado hablando anteriormente se acercó a ellos, y esta vez, el de ojos azules sí pudo verle la cara.

\- Will, qué sorpresa.

\- ¿Hannibal?

* * *

 **Uno de mis headcanons es que Will tiene muy poco aguante con el alcohol, así que eso saldrá de vez en cuando, como aquí.**


	8. Carboncillo, parte 8

**¡Hola! Antes de nada, perdón por el retraso. Estuve el fin de semana fuera y no pude publicar, ¡pero aquí está~! Ahora, os dejo leer.**

* * *

La gente dice que el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, y, esta vez no fue una excepción.

Nadie sabía que el culpable estaba allí, o, al menos, no todavía.

* * *

A Will le había sorprendido que Hannibal conociese a Jack. Era curioso lo pequeño que podía resultar el mundo. Su profesor conocía a la persona que le contrataba para posar para sus dibujos. Su profesor era, a su vez, un ex- agente del FBI y, en ese momento descubrió que la persona que le contrataba había sido psicólogo y ambos habían colaborado en varios casos en el pasado.

Habían estado hablando durante unos minutos sobre el crimen y después, cada uno había seguido su camino. El moreno había vuelto a su piso con los perros, se había tumbado en el sofá y había decidido que aquel día no iría a clase. Pasó lo poco que quedaba de mañana intentando dormitar, sin conseguirlo y acabó pensando en el artista. Pensaba demasiado en él. Tenía curiosidad. Quería conocerle. Saber cómo pensaba. Will era capaz de imaginarse y comprender la forma de pensar de otras personas, sin embargo, con el lituano era distinto. Sacudió la cabeza, cogió el móvil y marcó el número del otro sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero no le dio a la tecla de llamar. No lo hizo. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita otra vez y se pasó la mano por la cara. No iría a clase, pero se pasaría por el estudio. Quería disculparse por lo de la noche en la que apareció borracho, ya que aún no lo había hecho. Suspiró. _Nunca más_. se repitió por enésima vez. Estuvo viendo la televisión hasta que Beverly volvió, un par de horas después.

\- Supongo que no has ido a clase, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí. ¿Qué le has dicho a Alana?

La de pelo negro no contestó y Will no volvió a preguntar. Él movió las piernas y ella se sentó. Uno de los perros pequeños se unió a ellos y Beverly jugueteó un poco con él.

\- He visto a Crawford y a Hannibal.- dijo el moreno.

Su compañera de piso lo miró.

\- He sacado a los perros un rato y me los encontré.- omitió el detalle del escenario del crimen.

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Al parecer sí. Colaboraron en algunos casos cuando Hannibal era psicólogo.

\- Hannibal era psicólogo.- Will desvió la mirada- ¿Eso hace que te sientas incómodo?

\- No me psicoanaliza en voz alta, como hace Alana. Así que no.

Beverly sonrió y volvió a ponerse en pie.

\- Voy a hacer la comida. ¿Quieres algo específico?

\- Lo dejo a tu elección, chef.- sonrió el de ojos azules.

\- Si quieres, puedes ir poniendo la mesa y echándole la comida a los chicos.

Como respuesta, el otro se puso en pie y salió de la sala, seguido por sus compañeros caninos.

Cuando Beverly se quedó sola, suspiró. Estaba preocupada por él y esperaba que Hannibal fuese alguien en quien Will pudiese confiar. El de ojos azules volvió, esta vez solo y ella le cogió del brazo y se lo estrechó con cariño.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

\- No es nada, tranquilo. Solo que me alegro que mi compañero de piso favorito esté haciendo nuevos amigos.

\- A veces me tratas como a un crío.

\- Pero lo hago con cariño.

\- Lo sé.- sonrió, y le devolvió el apretón.

Finalmente, entraron a la cocina.


	9. Carboncillo, parte 9

**¡Perdón por el retraso (otra vez)! Últimamente me paso los fines de semana estudiando como una cosaca (la dura vida del alumno) así que, por culpa de eso, es probable que este fin de semana y el que viene no haya actualización. Intentaré escribir los capítulos de todas formas, pero si veis que no los he publicado, es por eso. ¡Lo siento! Eso sí, no os preocupéis, no voy a abandonar a estos dos. Dicho esto, os dejo leer.**

* * *

Dos semanas después, las cosas habían vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Alana y Will habían hablado largo y tendido y habían dejado las cosas claras. La policía decía haber encontrado al asesino. Sin embargo, el estudiante estaba inquieto. Estaba pasando algo raro, pero no era capaz de identificar el qué. Se encogió de hombros e intentó no bostezar.

Las clases del profesor Crawford podían ser de dos maneras: extremadamente intensas y llenas de gritos o extremadamente silenciosas y, también, aburridas. La lección de hoy estaba siendo de esas últimas. Mientras Jack explicaba algo, ayudándose de una presentación en Power Point, Will miraba al infinito, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta del aula y la posterior apertura de esta le sacaron de su ensoñación. Un agente del FBI entró en la clase y Jack cerró la boca casi de inmediato. Salieron de la sala segundos después y los otros estudiantes empezaron a hablar. El de ojos azules intentó escuchar por encima la conversación de las chicas que se sentaban delante de él:

\- ¿Habrá habido otro asesinato?

\- Ay, tía, no sé... Lo mismo no es nada.

\- Ya, pero...

\- ¿Has visto lo guapo que va el de delante hoy?

El moreno dejó de prestar atención a la conversación ajena tras el cambio brusco de tema y suspiró.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el profesor volvió a entrar en la sala.

\- La clase ha acabado.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a salir.

A más de uno casi se le escapó un gritito de alegría. Más rápido de lo que habría sido educado, los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala. Will, sin embargo, se quedó un poco más. Se fijó por primera vez en la diapositiva que había proyectada: un escenario de un crimen, específicamente, el del cometido dos semanas atrás. Las flores. El moreno se quedó mirándolas. Las había visto antes, pero era incapaz de recordar donde. Prefirió no pensar demasiado en eso y, encogiéndose de hombros, hizo igual que sus compañeros.

* * *

Al ser la clase de Crawford la última del día, el universitario decidió volver a su piso compartido. Se encontró con Alana por el camino y, por primera vez desde hacía dos semanas, ella le dedicó una sonrisa. No se pararon a hablar, ya que el cielo estaba demasiado gris y ninguno de los dos llevaba paraguas. _Ahora que estamos en temporada de lluvias, debería comprar uno_. pensó, aunque, probablemente, olvidaría hacerlo de todas formas. Llegó a casa un rato después, y, aprovechando que estaba solo, se puso cómodo y se sentó en el sofá. Encendió la televisión y puso un canal al azar. Al ver que la programación en aquel momento era basura, hizo un ademán de apagar la televisión hasta que en el último momento, apareció una noticia de última hora. Le subió el volumen. Otro asesinato. Esta vez, la víctima era una chica, probablemente algo más joven que él. La encontraron ensartada en una cabeza de ciervo, en mitad del campo. Will tragó saliva. El campo estaba lleno de las mismas flores que había cosidas al otro cadáver. Sacudió la cabeza. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero las malditas flores parecían estar persiguiéndole. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, esta vez sí, en saber dónde las había visto antes. Sin embargo, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, todo lo que consiguió fue quedarse dormido.

* * *

Unas manos pálidas y suaves le estaban tocando. Primero la mano, luego el brazo, luego subía hasta su hombro. Se sentía desnudo. No podía respirar. Dolor en la cabeza, sangre cayéndole por las sienes. Las manos se multiplicaban y seguían tocándole. Una ascendía por su pecho hasta su cuello, otra sin embargo, bajaba hasta su estómago. Otra distinta le recorría la espalda. Entre todas esas manos, una cara desenfocada con unos cuernos parecidos a los de un ciervo saliéndole de la frente. Unos ojos conocidos, negros. Las manos seguían moviéndose. La del cuello había pasado hasta su boca y tocaba suavemente sus labios. La cara se acercó lentamente y antes de sus labios tocaran los de él, Will se despertó.

El corazón le latía demasiado rápido y el sudor hacía que se le pegara la camiseta del pijama a la espalda. Calmó su respiración, se levantó del sofá y puso rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría.


	10. Carboncillo, parte 10

**¡Hola! Aunque avisé, perdón por no haber podido poner el capítulo la semana pasada u.u. Cuando termine los exámenes, las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad. Dicho esto, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

La taza se cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. Will masculló algo y se agachó para recoger los trozos, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse.

 _Menos mal que aún no había echado el café..._ pensó.

Miró los restos de la taza rota en su mano, suspiró y los tiró a la basura. Sacó otra taza, y, esta vez sí pudo hacerse el café. Necesitaba la cafeína más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Todo por culpa de los sueños. Sueños con manos, con labios, con cuernos y tactos fugaces. Y, de vez en cuando, flores. Las malditas flores de color lavanda que parecían seguirle a todos lados. Beverly había comprado una planta que también las contenía. Alana llevaba una chaqueta en la que aparecían bordadas. Los crímenes cometidos por un asesino en serie en las últimas semanas estaban plagados de ellas. Se pasó la mano por la cara y pegó un sorbo a la bebida. Ah, placer de dioses. Uno de los perros se le acercó y le restregó su cabeza contra la pierna. El moreno le acarició y se terminó el café.

Se puso el abrigo y salió del apartamento en dirección al estudio de Hannibal. Habían quedado para que Will hiciese un trabajo conjunto con Alana, ya que al ser fin de semana, ambos tenían libre todo el día. La idea del trabajo había sido, sorprendentemente, del artista, que, según le había explicado, era para evitar futuras discusiones entre la estudiante de psicología y él sobre ese tema.

Al de ojos azules le parecía bien, ya que habían hecho las paces y no le importaba posar junto a otra persona. Unos minutos después, estaba llamando al timbre de la puerta principal del estudio. Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró en el edificio y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso correspondiente, la puerta del estudio estaba abierta y Alana le esperaba apoyada en el marco de esta. Él habría hecho un saludo con la mano o la cabeza, pero ella ya se había puesto de puntillas para darle un beso en cada mejilla. Inmediatamente después, la castaña entró en el piso y Will la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El estudio estaba más despejado que de costumbre, habiendo más espacio en el lugar donde el moreno solía posar. Tenía sentido, ya que ahora no estaba solo él. Dejó sus cosas en su lugar habitual, comportándose como si estuviese en su ambiente natural, hecho que sorprendió a Alana.

\- ¿Y esas confianzas?- preguntó ella, con un tono curioso.

\- Digamos que trabajar bastante te hace acostumbrarte al entorno.- sonrió él. Y, para su sorpresa, ella soltó una risita. El propietario del lugar salió de la pequeña salita continua a la principal y lo saludó. Se sentó en su taburete, detrás del cuaderno y sonrió.

\- Bien, ahora, acercaos el uno al otro. Alana, pon tu mano en el hombro de Will. Un poco más abajo. Así. Will, tu mano izquierda en tu codo y la derecha en la de Alana. La de tu hombro, sí.

Con el perfume penetrante de la castaña embriagándole, cerró los ojos un momento. Al abrirlos, ella tenía flores en lugar de ojos y Hannibal, cuernos parecidos a los de un venado. Parpadeó varias veces y, al fijar la mirada otra vez, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Respiró pesadamente. _Joder_ pensó. _Tengo que dormir más._

El rubio dio algunas indicaciones más y Alana le obedeció. Lo mismo hizo Will, intentando olvidar esa alucinación. Un momento más de pausa, manteniendo la postura. La chica movió un poco el cuello y le dedicó una mirada que él no sabía interpretar. No podía centrarse en sus ojos. No podía hacerlo, no ahora, cuando acababa de verlos con flores.

Perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos y mirando al infinito, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Una única flor de color lavanda estaba en el fondo blanco de un lienzo, apoyado en una de las paredes.

Ahí fue cuando Will descubrió dónde había visto por primera vez las flores. En uno de los cuadros de Hannibal.


	11. Carboncillo, parte 11

**Antes de nada, perdón por el super retraso. Estuve de éxamenes y luego de viaje de estudios y no tuve tiempo. Ruego que me perdonéis.**

 **Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad (espero).**

 **En fin, dicho esto, os dejo leer.**

* * *

Miró al suelo y vio un pétalo. Lo cogió y al levantar la mirada, un poco más adelante había otro. Lo cogió también y vio más. Siguió recogiéndolos hasta que ya habían dejado de ser pétalos sueltos para pasar a ser flores completas. Cuando cogió la primera, los pétalos cayeron al suelo de nuevo, pero a él no le importó. Continuó, continuó. Llevaba en las manos un ramo de flores color lavanda.

Paró al darse cuenta de que las flores se habían acabado y estaba delante de una puerta cerrada.

Consiguió coger todas las plantas con una sola mano y acercó la otra al pomo de la puerta y la abrió bruscamente. Detrás de ella estaba la criatura desenfocada con cuernos. Al verle, esta se le acercó e hizo ademán de cogerle la mano. El universitario le dejó hacerlo y el ser le dio un beso en ella, para después abrir la boca y arrancarle un par de dedos de cuajo de un bocado. La expresión del moreno era impasible. Oyó cómo masticaba sus dedos y cómo crujían sus huesos. De la sangre que salía de la amputación se formó un charco en el suelo, que poco a poco fue adquiriendo volumen hasta convertirse en una copia de sí mismo. Will miró fijamente a su clon, buscando diferencias entre ambos, siendo la única los cuernos de ciervo que salían de la frente del otro. La copia le dio la espalda y se acercó a la otra criatura, a la que primero besó, luego mordió y por último despedazó. El moreno tragó saliva. Los ojos negros de la criatura, sin luz, le miraban fijamente. Él se agachó para quedar a su altura y le rozó la cara difuminada con la punta de los dedos restantes. La cosa se movió levemente y emitió un gemido. Will levantó la mano con las flores y las dejó descansando en el pecho del ser. Las flores empezaron a crecer al estar en contacto con él y recubrieron el cuerpo moribundo de la criatura. El de ojos azules se levantó, volvió a abrir la puerta y salió por ella, dejando a su clon volviéndose líquido otra vez y derramándose por el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Beverly le estaba mirando, preocupada.

Tenía las manos entumecidas y notaba un sabor metálico en la boca. Se pasó los dedos por los labios y pudo notar cómo se los había mordido mientras dormía hasta el punto de hacerse sangre. Masculló algo y se levantó del sofá.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Will...

\- Estoy bien.

Ella suspiró, le apretó el hombro suavemente y le dejó solo.

Se limpió la sangre en los pantalones y entró al baño. Abrió el grifo, metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría y cerró los ojos. Dejó que el agua fluyese y se deslizase por su piel, bajando por su cuello. Sacó la cabeza bruscamente, salpicando el espejo y, al mirarse en él, las gotas de agua cayendo le dieron una imagen que le recordó a un sueño. Cerró el grifo y el teléfono empezó a sonar. Will se puso una toalla en los hombros, para que el agua no gotease y cogió el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Will.

Hannibal.

\- Disculpa por no haber ido hoy a posar. Yo... no me encuentro bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- un tono extraño en su voz, preocupación, tal vez.

\- Dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

 _Qué agudo._

\- Sí, algunas.

\- Ve a mi casa. Cenaremos allí.

No era una propuesta, pero Will decidió aceptar de todos modos.


	12. Carboncillo, parte 12

Will se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando chafar un mechón indomable que se negaba a quedarse pegado a su cabeza mientras que en la otra sostenía una bolsa con la botella del vino más barato que pudo encontrar. Dejó su pelo y empezó a juguetear con las asas de la bolsa, extrañamente nervioso.

 _Solo es una cena en casa de Hannibal._ pensó _Ya has cenado aquí mil veces, no hay nada raro ni malo. Solo es Hannibal..._ la puerta se abrió y el artista le invitó a pasar con amabilidad _Solo es Hannibal_. sonrió. Algo más tranquilo, entró en la casa.

\- He traído esto.- le tendió la botella al anfitrión- Lamento que no sea un vino demasiado bueno pero, bah, qué más da, sabes bien que no tengo mucho dinero.- rió.

La sonrisa que tenía Hannibal en los labios se hizo aún más grande y aún más sincera. Este cogió la bolsa con la botella con una mano y con la que tenía libre tocó el hombro del otro. Fue un roce rápido y, a pesar de que el moreno no se dio cuenta, con una pequeña porción de timidez. La primera idea de Will fue ir a la cocina, sin embargo, el dueño de la casa le señaló con la cabeza el comedor.

\- ¿Ya está todo preparado?- preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Has tardado un poco en venir, así que me ha dado tiempo.

El de ojos azules guardó silencio y se acercó a la mesa. Sabía bien que a Hannibal le encantaba decorar la mesa de maneras distintas para cada ocasión. Esta vez, ésta estaba decorada con pétalos de distintas flores y en el centro, las flores lavanda. Will tragó saliva y recordó el sueño. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Se llevó la mano al cuello y e intentó respirar hondo.

\- ¿Will?

Giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que se mareó durante unos segundos. El rubio le tendió el brazo para que se apoyase, cosa que el universitario hizo.

\- Ne-necesito aire...- apretó el brazo del otro, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y Hannibal la abrió. El moreno sacó la cabeza por ella y una ráfaga de aire fresco le golpeó de lleno en la cara. Un momento después, volvió a meter la cabeza y cerró la ventana.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué ta ha pasado?

\- Me he acordado de una pesadilla. Y las flores... joder, las putas flores están en todas partes.

Un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja de Hannibal cada vez que una palabra malsonante salía de la boca de Graham, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Acompañó a Will hasta su asiento y luego procedió a servir la comida, explicando qué era cada plato, aun a sabiendas de que el de ojos azules no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Cuando el otro se sentó, empezó a comer. Un gesto mecánico, sin pensar. Su mente estaba creando un jardín de flores lavanda. Hannibal comía también en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando a su invitado. La oferta había sido impulsiva, algo que no era propio de él. El moreno levantó la cabeza y, por primera vez desde que se habían sentado, sus miradas se cruzaron, aunque el contacto visual no duró demasiado. Will apartó la mirada rápidamente, mascullando algo y metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca, arrepintiéndose, sin saber exactamente por qué, de haber dejado de mirar. De repente, el teléfono sonó. Hannibal se levantó de la mesa con una disculpa y lo cogió.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo atenderle, llame dentro de una hora.- colgó y volvió a la mesa.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

\- ¿Por qué sigues apartando la mirada, Will?- dijo el rubio, mientras empezaba a recoger.

\- Sabes que no me gusta mirar a los ojos. Te distraen, dicen demasiado, no dicen lo suficiente.- masculló.

\- Normalmente a mí si que me miras a los ojos. ¿A qué a venido este cambio?

Will no contestó porque no sabía cuál era la respuesta.


	13. Carboncillo, parte 13

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Aquí estoy, con la última parte de Carboncillo, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

Con un golpe fuerte y seguro, separó con el cuchillo la mano del brazo e hizo ademán de tirarla a la basura, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. _Podría cocinarlo y hacer golosinas para los perros._ pensó y la apartó. Miró fijamente el cadáver de su víctima, pensando en cómo decoraría lo que sobrase. Continuó cortando y sonrió. _Y que no se me olvide comprar las flores para Will_. Al pensar en él, se acordó de la botella de vino que le había traído para la cena de la noche anterior y decidió abrirla. Se lavó las manos y quitó el corcho. Sacó una de sus mejores copas, echó un poco y se la acercó a la nariz. Como ya le había advertido el otro, no era muy bueno, pero al artista le parecía un detalle bonito. Bebió un poco, dejó la copa a su lado y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

 _Ah, ¿qué debería cocinar hoy?_

* * *

 **Sé que ha sido un capítulo cortísimo, (no me peguéis, porfi), pero creo que es un buen cierre.**

 **¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en Vino!**

 **¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	14. Vino, parte 1

**¡Hola! ¡Hoy empezamos una nueva parte de esta historia! (Y yo, como siempre, con retraso. Si es que no tengo perdón de Dios xd) Dicho esto, os dejo leer. ¡Hasta luego!**

* * *

No podía tranquilizarse. No con ese sabor metálico aún en la lengua, no con la sangre manchándole la cara y las manos, mojándole los labios. Pensó en relamerse, pero no lo hizo. No sería capaz de recuperar el control si lo hacía. Miró a su alrededor, y se tumbó en el suelo, justo al lado de los dos cuerpos, donde la sangre ya estaba seca, y, al cerrar los ojos, sintió que se ahogaba. Notaba el líquido rojo y viscoso pegándose a su piel, metiéndose por su nariz y su boca, recorriendo su garganta, llegando a sus pulmones, llenándolos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no notó que le faltase la respiración. Había aire en sus pulmones, no sangre. Sacó rápidamente el móvil y tecleó de manera rápida un número.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

\- Doctor Lecter...

\- Ahora mismo no puedo atenderle, llame dentro de una hora.

El del otro lado, colgó. Masculló algo, aunque más que palabras parecían gruñidos, se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar. Pasó la lengua por sus labios húmedos, sin que le importase no poder recuperar el control, no volver a pensar como una persona, sino como un animal. Quizás, solo quizás, eso era precisamente lo que quería.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué tiene cuernos?- preguntó la niña, señalando una de las pinturas que había en la sala.

El modelo la miró fijamente por primera vez. Había estado todo el tiempo allí, recorriendo el estudio mientras él posaba, pero fue en ese momento cuando empezó a fijarse en ella. Lo que más le llamó la atención de la niña fueron sus ojos. Azules, parecidos a los suyos, aunque con un brillo y una inocencia que él no recordaba haber tenido nunca.

\- Te contestaré la próxima vez que vengas.- sonrió el creador del cuadro y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. La chica hizo un puchero y dejó que el otro le pusiera la bufanda alrededor del cuello.  
\- ¡Abigail!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer que esperaba en el piso de abajo. La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hannibal y bajó por las escaleras, dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

\- ¿Me habías dicho que era tu sobrina?- preguntó Will, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- No exactamente. Se había separado de sus padres en un parque y la ayudé a encontrarlos. Al parecer me cogió cariño.- dijo, con una sonrisa cálida adornando sus labios. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír también. Tiene razón, parece fácil encariñarse con ella.

\- ¿Y por qué tiene cuernos?- preguntó el universitario, mirando la pintura que había señalado la pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué crees tú, Will?

\- Es su naturaleza.- fue lo primero que pensó.

\- Exacto.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiéndoles. Un pitido corto y agudo, cortante. El de ojos azules levantó una ceja, en una muda pregunta de "¿quién es?", que fue respondida con el rubio dirijiéndose a la entrada. Hannibal pegó la cara a la puerta para poder ver a la persona que había en el otro lado a través de la mirilla, encontrando rojo. Un rojo oscuro, granate casi parduzco, sangre seca, labios destrozados. Will se acercó a él.

\- Será mejor que te vayas, Will.

\- ¿Hannibal...?

\- Por favor, haz lo que te digo.

Con un resoplido de fastidio y disgusto, el moreno se puso el abrigo y salió, aunque al abrir la puerta, no había nadie al otro lado.


End file.
